Blood Brother
by JennyK
Summary: Set after season 4 - Damon mostly trying to safe his brother Stefan! bringing in originals and little more back story here...
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries

Blood Brother

The image fades, the world spirals again, my breath staggers feeling searing pain from the open wound, the poison running deep within my own blood. A wound inflicted by my brother and the stark realisation dawning that Stefan is by all accounts in a watery tomb and has been for some months.

His doppelganger or Silas more to the point informing me of that much, while inflicting the wound as raw emotion takes hold that he is indeed gone. A fact I can't and won't accept with the darkness enveloping me the coldness of the marble floor beneath only escalating the poison as I dig deeper still for breath.

Aware the irony that this gothic crypt right in the place which has been, my one true home is to be my last resting place and the monster currently wearing my brothers features.

Now has currently nothing standing in his way to finish his master plan. As I draw a ragged uneven breath trying to maintain focus knowing that though I have pushed her away once more. Elena is my only constant Stefan the flip of that same coin.

As I turn my hand clenching into a fist unwilling to die as I look to the air loom the ring on my finger. My features finding a half smile as I gently slip the ring off, the sound echoing slightly as it lands in the blood.

My own blood as I fall back heavily as I breath trying to calm the emotions I usually more often than not hide. The poison finding a new crevice as I falter thinking first of Elena and that this is deservedly.

Her getting her own back on me even if she is no way aware of it yet the thought hanging there. As I grapple with the current scenario the predicament facing me and whether I like it or not, its entirely my own making.

Silas unfortunately know that too and using it to his advantage. As I let out an unhinged grown the unusual unpredictable behaviour being something I had put down to my growing relationship with Elena. As my mind casts back to when I know now to be my younger brothers last words to me:

'That he was not, not happy for me either.'

The words haunting me now in an entirely different way and that I had let him down. Not watching his back the one time he truly needed me as I fight the tear feeling loss like no other.

Feeling death at last beginning to take a grip along with it as I relent knowing the only individuals who can bring Silas down completely, are Elena, Stefan and myself along with some mighty witch craft and one dead witch.

As my thoughts cling to what Silas had at least given me before driving the stake in. That as the last surviving Salvatore and the oldest brother Mystic Falls held one long lost Salvatore secret one that had been hidden from us both.

One that Silas wanted me to die not knowing his satisfaction pretty clear and that with my death. He would close the darkened circle allowing him to join his family as I bite my lower lip.

Trying to fight of the inevitable the pain growing as I begin to slip into that other world. Knowing there is no one to safe me this time round, my younger brother already gone, Elena unaware of where I am and that though I have said it often enough.

That I deserved to die, it was not when those that I hate so much actually needed the help I can on occasion give. As my rasping breath brings me temporarily back to where I lie.

My blue eyes opening for one last glance my hand falling on the ring and what my heart is telling me. That I am about to die and only one of Elena's best friends, a witch who is already dead and don't like me anyways is about the only one who can save me.

As I swallow letting me eyes close as my thoughts turn to the two people who I care most about Elena and Stefan as I feel the fading of my own long life as my right hand grasps the ring tighter…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Rise

Blood Brother

Chapter Two

Rise

Trying to fight of the inevitable the pain growing as I begin to slip into that other world. Knowing there is no one to safe me this time round, my younger brother already gone, Elena unaware of where I am and that though I have said it often enough.

That I deserved to die, it was not when those that I hate so much actually needed the help I can on occasion give. As my rasping breath brings me temporarily back to where I lie.

My blue eyes opening for one last glance my hand falling on the ring and what my heart is telling me. That I am about to die and only one of Elena's best friends, a witch who is already dead and don't like me anyways is about the only one who can save me.

As I swallow letting me eyes close as my thoughts turn to the two people who I care most about Elena and Stefan as I feel the fading of my own long life as my right hand grasps the ring tighter…

The world folding inwards as I feel every heart beat as something inward gives completely as jumbled memories of long ago resurface….

_My head rises and I am as ever doing something I am not meant to be doing. However my curiosity has got the better of me and following my father is an easy pleasure. As I feel a tap on the shoulder._

_Causing me to turn round sharply to the eight year old who has also followed me as I mutter a response:_

'_Stefan what are you doing here?'_

_The full bodied, smile stifling my anger the reply typical:_

'_Looking out for you brother.'_

_I roll my eyes as I turn back to where my blue eyes had been resting and of all places it's the graveyard our father has come to. As the keen eye of Stefan's like mines senses something is up._

_The whisper across to me summing up my own feelings:_

'_Why is he talking to her Damon?' _

_Something I would like the answer to as well. As I read the body language, the intimacy and what I can easily tell. That my father is in deep water over something as the woman looks this way._

_Causing us to hide further in the sparse undergrowth her beauty enchanting her gaze seeming to lock on me. As I draw back Stefan doing the same our gaze meeting, in brotherly understanding, my younger brother now rolling his eyes comically my own features turning serious._

_Not liking it at all as I think to our mother as I now definitely lift my head to again look and what I can deduce the exchange of money. As I look to the innocent look in my younger brothers features._

_As I come to a decision. Deciding it is this moment to flee. Our pace frantic as we head back the way we came as we are now stopped in our tracks. With it not being our father but the woman who he had been with who stands in our way._

_My brother coming close beside me as I nod not trusting my voice her smile to sweet, the dress elegant her tone threatening:_

'_Wise to keep your mouth shut boy's and you are in my way.' _

_The latter less of a threat as we both move to the side, Stefan swallowing hard beside me as my blue eyes remain locked on the green tranquil eyes of this woman._

_With her stopping turning back this way as she pulls me from my brothers side:_

'_Salvatore's of your blood turn up where you least expect them remember that boy and you take to much after your mother Damon.'_

_The hand letting go as I swallow the green eyes finding mines once more as she moves forward, hurriedly disappearing into the crowd and what my few years tell me. That I'm not likely to see her again as I hear the inquisitive voice behind me Stefan voicing more questions than I can possibly answer._

_As I shrug my shoulders as our father now reappears as we both pull up standing tall as the fiery gaze comes to me. With him somehow reading between the lines taking me down with it:_

'_Take your brother home Damon and I thought more of you than eavesdropping.'_

_With the words welding with a strict familiarity as I turn finding Stefan giving me that look. One that needs no further communication as I reach out to touch his shoulder the memory flickering and changing._

_As I find myself instead face to face with Elena the look in the eyes going way and beyond anything her tone coming straight to the point:_

'_Stefan is gone and you are giving up when you already know the answer.' _

_This causing a smirk the beautiful features not giving me any leeway:_

'_Given that if you don't start fighting Stefan won't make it back either maybe you should think again about your choice Damon?'_

_Our gaze locks as I go to reply with the kiss coming unexpectedly as I draw back touching the delicate features instead with her not letting it go:_

'_The only thing Silas did not count on was that you are stronger than him hence there is a fighting chance for re-alignment if you were not so dam stubborn Damon.'_

_This causing me to reply on form:_

'_Since when did the end of the world fall on my shoulders and why should I even care Elena?'_

_My anger infused with her breaking the distance:_

'_You do care and not just about me plus your questioning what Silas put to you about your Salvatore heritage.' _

_As I give her a dark look:_

'_Curious but nothing more and your not Elena either.'_

_With the words enough Elena turning, the image changing as I stumble back finding my voice:_

'_Bonnie' _

_Her smile broad:_

'_Exactly and its time you returned to face your demon's Damon.'_

_As her light touch comes to my temple searing pain causing me to fall to my knees as I touch her wrist the pain only redoubling with that one move as I cry out all senses gone, darkness engulfing me…._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Natural Balance

The Vampire Diaries

Blood Brother

Chapter Three

Natural Balance

_As I shrug my shoulders as our father now reappears as we both pull up standing tall as the fiery gaze comes to me. With him somehow reading between the lines taking me down with it:_

'_Take your brother home Damon and I thought more of you than eavesdropping.'_

_With the words welding with a strict familiarity as I turn finding Stefan giving me that look. One that needs no further communication as I reach out to touch his shoulder the memory flickering and changing._

_As I find myself instead face to face with Elena the look in the eyes going way and beyond anything her tone coming straight to the point:_

'_Stefan is gone and you are giving up when you already know the answer.' _

_This causing a smirk the beautiful features not giving me any leeway:_

'_Given that if you don't start fighting Stefan won't make it back either maybe you should think again about your choice Damon?'_

_Our gaze locks as I go to reply with the kiss coming unexpectedly as I draw back touching the delicate features instead with her not letting it go:_

'_The only thing Silas did not count on was that you are stronger than him hence there is a fighting chance for re-alignment if you were not so dam stubborn Damon.'_

_This causing me to reply on form:_

'_Since when did the end of the world fall on my shoulders and why should I even care Elena?'_

_My anger infused with her breaking the distance:_

'_You do care and not just about me plus your questioning what Silas put to you about your Salvatore heritage.' _

_As I give her a dark look:_

'_Curious but nothing more and your not Elena either.'_

_With the words enough Elena turning, the image changing as I stumble back finding my voice:_

'_Bonnie' _

_Her smile broad:_

'_Exactly and its time you returned to face your demon's Damon.'_

_As her light touch comes to my temple searing pain causing me to fall to my knees as I touch her wrist the pain only redoubling with that one move as I cry out all senses gone, darkness engulfing me…._

The darkness only entrenching further my cry dying out and that I am once more alone. Time and space no consequence here as the pain slowly diminishes the darkness fading. Light starting to encompass my sleeping world as I feel the slow constant beat of my heart memories folding and rejoining as I think first to Elena and Stefan the slight pain remaining something I don't want to fight.

As numb awareness slowly returns my senses starting to awaken from a slumber that I don't really want to return from. With a jagged not to distant memory causing my awareness to grow.

Only one thing pretty certain that I am no longer in a crypt and that I'm in essence far from dead as something else now penetrates. Voices as I try to focus finding them to at least be friendly if not a little anxious.

With it being two distinct voices the latter female and more distant. With a stray thought latching to something I can't remember at this moment only that its Bonnie's voice I am hearing. The other belonging only to Jeremy his tone harsh though not very loud:

'Why bring him here of all places Bonnie?'

The witches reply puzzling:

'Those like me can protect him here till he fully recovers plus he's no longer a vampire which was required going by my own heritage and right now Silas thinks Damon is dead which is working in your and Elena's favour.

However keeping your sister in the dark that it's not Stefan and that she bought Silas's lie about Damon is not doing anybody any favours most of all Elena.'

As Jeremy butts in:

'Understatement Bonnie and for a medium your still taking way to many risks plus he's not going to thank you for making him human again.'

This causing a short pause:

'Risk's that can and will bring Silas down Jeremy but until he wake's up we can't figure out the rest of this puzzle only that its linked to his Salvatore heritage.

His blood line and furthermore he needs to be human again to send Silas back to where he came from.'

With the words enough my curiosity aroused as I slowly force my eyes open, the second attempt working as I blink. The surroundings light and vaguely familiar though of the beaten trail with this old run down ruin belonging to generations of her family as my blue tired eyes turn.

Slowly getting used to the light, as I touch my finger looking for something that I know I had removed. Seeing the object now a little way of the ring which is mines alone as my gaze stays focused there aware that my waking up has caught there attention.

Plus the fact I can see Bonnie whose gaze is pretty much set as her voice reaches out first:

'Bad idea unless you want to alert Silas that your alive Damon.'

Her smile intent Jeremy giving a de-mused look, his tone lighter:

'Considering that his brother is dead, Silas is busy with Elena for now and you been out for the best part of two days.

Plus you got me and Bonnie here to thank for bringing you back Damon.'

As I match his de-mused glare:

'Yeah your welcome Jeremy and being human is the least of my worries right now for I know now how Elena felt when she lost you.'

The tone a whole lot harsher than intended as I look to Bonnie who can read the pain between the lines and what I can't hide from her as she voices it:

'He won't do her harm and you don't remember do you?'

Our gaze coming to meet as I shake my head her smile growing as I sit up the move alone taking a lot more energy that I thought. As I now compromise biting my lower lip in the process as Bonnie speaks:

'Downside the poison Silas used is still in your system but it's no longer lethal to your human form.'

As I now raise my hand:

'Stop Bonnie I remember enough that I was meant to die at Silas's hand and that no one should have found me so please enlighten me a little?'

My tone causing the two to share a look my hand falling Jeremy being the one to talk first:

'Bonnie was a little in front of you to learning that its Silas not Stefan we are dealing with and even with all his powers.

This time something else was stopping him open the flood gates so to speak.'

As I chip in trying to change the subject:

'Guess you were not to surprised when I messed up Bonnie and pushed Elena away right?'

The witch coming closer with her keeping the line of talk as I draw back not trusting her in the least:

'What brought you back was no spell as such more a question of nature and keeping things in balance.

Also Silas did not read enough into the fact that Stefan has an older brother who will do anything for him.'

With her keeping eye contact as my blue eyes buckle under the glare swallowing hard as I fight back anyway:

'Nice to have a medium on side right and what else are you keeping from me Bonnie?'

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Friendly Fire

The Vampire Diaries

Blood Brother

Chapter Four

Friendly Fire

'Considering that his brother is dead, Silas is busy with Elena for now and you been out for the best part of two days.

Plus you got me and Bonnie here to thank for bringing you back Damon.'

As I match his de-mused glare:

'Yeah your welcome Jeremy and being human is the least of my worries right now for I know now how Elena felt when she lost you.'

The tone a whole lot harsher than intended as I look to Bonnie who can read the pain between the lines and what I can't hide from her as she voices it:

'He won't do her harm and you don't remember do you?'

Our gaze coming to meet as I shake my head her smile growing as I sit up the move alone taking a lot more energy that I thought. As I now compromise biting my lower lip in the process as Bonnie speaks:

'Downside the poison Silas used is still in your system but it's no longer lethal to your human form.'

As I now raise my hand:

'Stop Bonnie I remember enough that I was meant to die at Silas's hand and that no one should have found me so please enlighten me a little?'

My tone causing the two to share a look my hand falling Jeremy being the one to talk first:

'Bonnie was a little in front of you to learning that its Silas not Stefan we are dealing with and even with all his powers.

This time something else was stopping him open the flood gates so to speak.'

As I chip in trying to change the subject:

'Guess you were not to surprised when I messed up Bonnie and pushed Elena away right?'

The witch coming closer with her keeping the line of talk as I draw back not trusting her in the least:

'What brought you back was no spell as such more a question of nature and keeping things in balance.

Also Silas did not read enough into the fact that Stefan has an older brother who will do anything for him.'

With her keeping eye contact as my blue eyes buckle under the glare swallowing hard as I fight back anyway:

'Nice to have a medium on side right and what else are you keeping from me Bonnie?'

The words hang Jeremy not saying anything and the fact neither of them can look me in the eye as I reply anyway:

'Come on you've just went to vast lengths to safe someone you pretty much hate so what's the big deal?'

Neither of them budging as my frustration seeps through trying to ignore the pain of a fatigued bodied that is refusing to help me. With a sound causing them both to jump as I am pushed back with force and it's a vampire.

In the form of Caroline her pretty features deadly serious:

'Hate yes plus you've justified it often enough but Elena was right on two major facts.'

As our eyes meet my hand comically rising for her to continue with her spiel:

'You're his blood brother and your pretty much beating yourself up for not being there when he needed you and though it pains me to admit it.

Somewhere under that Salvatore magnetism there is someone who genially cares a lot.'

The last words catching as our gaze meets neither of us wanting to admit what's just happened as I smile despite myself, as I now get a cold hard slap on the jaw. Just for the look I am sending her as I play of it:

'Missed you too Caroline and I bet that took a lot.'

My grin amplifying as I turn back to Bonnie:

'At what point are any of you going to fill in the blanks here?'

Jeremy moving forward Bonnie and Caroline still failing to look me in the eye with Elena's brother being the only one to take action:

'Your tied by blood to Stefan it also in someway though we are not sure why makes your blood linked to Silas as well.'

As I now try to figure out the body language of the three around me with them still not telling the bigger picture as I shrug:

'Gives another reason to why he wanted me out the way but your holding back Jeremy?'

The question deliberate and at these times Klaus would usually come in handy at getting information out of people. As I try a different tact:

'Right now he's up to god knows what with Elena, thanks to your heritage Bonnie you've brought me back from the dead and human while at it.

Plus Caroline here is practically turning into my new best friend, Jeremy would you just man up and tell me the truth as these two woman plainly can't?'

With my gaze swinging between them my anger flaring without meaning to as Bonnie beats Jeremy to it:

'As a medium I was inside that messed up head of yours long enough and it was no accident you were turned into vampires by Katherine.

Silas was way ahead of the game for he needed Stefan for balance and put simply you are your brother's balance as well.'

My blue eyes turning to Caroline finding comfort in her gaze as I nod not saying anything:

'Come on Bonnie your still stalling.'

The words dying as I take in the look I am receiving:

'We don't know all off it yet, all we do know is you're the sole loop that binds to the witches heritage and the fact Klaus saved you twice over with his blood.'

This only causing me to shrug:

'Bonnie coincidence when it comes to Klaus and why should it bare any significance let alone I am somehow bound to witch heritage.

I don't speak it as you well know.'

My attempt at humor not buying me any friends as all three remain deadly serious Bonnie finely relenting:

'You're the same blood as Stefan and at some point in your childhood you have been touched by a witch of that I am certain Damon.'

As my blue eyes rise and she has my full attention now:

'There is something else also hidden in your own Salvatore heritage that we got no clue to and put it this way along with Jeremy's blood that Silas first fed on.

You're the only one who can rightfully kill him outright and resurrect me along with Stefan Damon.'

With the words not giving any comfort as I hit her with a cold tone:

'Elaborate please as your beginning to bore me sister.'

My well placed grin now quickly folding her tone biting back:

'Klaus is bringing an army thanks to Caroline and Silas will figure out sooner rather than later that we have found a way to defeat him.

Yet it all depends more on you Damon Salvatore and whether my witch heritage, which speaks solely of you is indeed right.'

Caroline taking it as her time to speak:

'Jeremy and Bonnie brought you back before his powers got the full chance to grow, spelling doom for mankind if Silas had indeed succeeded in killing the last Salvatore.

Plus it would be Klaus and his kingdom which would be first to come under threat.'

As I remark formerly:

'Your loyalty to Klaus is remarkable Caroline and what about Elena why does Silas need her so much?'

This at least causing a change of attitude from Bonnie:

'He needs someone to fill his former lovers place and this is where we got the advantage like Jeremy she is the Gilbert blood.

Plus her heart and soul belongs to the only individual who can defeat him.'

With a stray thought crossing as a voice it:

'They picked the wrong Salvatore you know and so did Elena also since when did I get any mention in your witch hocus pocus?'

My gaze directly at Bonnie Jeremy replying though:

'Figured you would not buy it but she's telling the truth and we only solved half the puzzle, the rest falls on your shoulders.

Along with a past you still know nothing of Damon.'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
